1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for holding discs, and particularly to a holder composed of a plurality of cartridges which can be expanded for storing a plurality of floppy diskettes or compact discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, floppy diskettes or compact discs are individually packed for convenience purposes. However, an appropriate container is required to keep a plurality of such floppy diskettes or compact discs together. Normally, the number of floppy diskettes or compact discs collected by an individual increases gradually, so the container must be replaced by a larger container in order to accommodate the increased number of floppy diskettes or compact discs. This is a very inconvenient manner of storage. There is a known type of container designed to store a certain number of floppy diskettes or compact discs, but its size is limited and it cannot be expanded to permit the storage of additional floppy diskettes or compact discs. This container also cannot be separated to serve as a package for a single floppy diskette or compact disc.